1. Field of the Invention
The present invention, generally speaking, relates to strong but relatively lightweight, collapsible containers, specifically designed for reuse rather than for discard after utilization thereof for the purpose of shipping freight or similar materials. In a more specific sense, the invention relates to collapsible containers, which in their folded conditions are adapted to be formed to a generally flattened shape, thus permitting storage or stacking thereof in a relatively small area to facilitate their return to a point at which reuse of the containers is to occur. Again in a more specific sense, the invention relates to containers of this general type or category, having special means for retention of swingable panels or flaps both in their folded positions, and in their use positions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Collapsible containers, formed of heavy-duty corrugated paperboard or the like, have of course been very well known, for a long period of time. These have taken a wide variety of shapes, and have incorporated a similarly great variety of folding arrangements.
When such a container is intended for reuse over a long period of time, it is of great importance that the container be made not only strongly, but also, in such a way as to facilitate the swift collapse, and the equally swift unfolding thereof, in order to reduce labor costs and permit a substantial number of the containers either to be folded away or opened up for reuse, in a minimum period of time.
Heretofore, containers of this type have been generally unsatisfactory for heavy-duty use, and especially has this been true with respect to containers designed for use in transporting freight by air.
Air freight transportation presents special problems, that must be overcome in order to permit foldable, reusable containers to be employed advantageously. One important consideration is that the container must be very strong, that is, exceptionally resistant to damage or breakage, in relation to its capacity and its own weight. Achieving these desirable ends has not, however, been possible with air freight containers previously devised. Most usually, the achievement of one important purpose has been to the detriment of another.
The above reference to weight is of special significance. Passenger airlines regard it as extremely important that fuel consumption rates be reduced to the minimum. Use of the present invention, which weighs about 100 lbs. in a typical embodiment, instead of aluminum containers of the same capacity (weighing about 250 lbs. each) can lighten an aircraft by a total of about 2500 lbs. Particularly on long distance flights, when fuel must be jealously husbanded, this saving on flight after flight becomes very important. If, then, the container of the present invention is usable for a total of about 25 or 30 flights, it pays its way many times over, as compared to a conventional aluminum container which is usable a greater number of times but only at the expense of a significantly greater consumption of fuel.
The present invention has as its main object therefore, the provision of reusable, collapsible air freight containers that will achieve all of the desirable characteristics noted above, while yet being capable of manufacture at comparatively low cost considering the advantages realizable from the use thereof.